Que bolú
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Garfield pasa por una gran verguenza, a causa de un juego pero ¿valio la pena? leanlo para saberlo. un song fic, muy gracioso.


**Disclairmer: los personajes de teen titans no me pertenecen y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Espero que les guste. **

**QUE BOLU**

**Me dijeron que estaba muerta por mi**

**Y de cabeza me metí**

**Como un nabo me tiré a la pileta**

**Me volví loco con sus trenzas**

Estaban los mejores amigos, Víctor, Dick y Garfield, sentados bajo el árbol del patio de la escuela, y como siempre su tema de conversación eran las chicas.

-En serio Gar, esta loca por ti- dijo Dick con una voz muy segura.

-No les creo nada, ella siempre me ignora, nunca me a dirigido la palabra excepto para insultarme- respondió él aun incrédulo.

-¿no ves como te mira? Solo hace eso para llamar tu atención y para verte enojado, así son las chicas- comento Víctor-

-¿están seguros? Yo no creo que sea así- manifestó inseguro-

-100% seguros, es mas que te parece si hacemos un juego- hablo Dick con un tono travieso.

-¿Qué juego?- pregunto Gar.

-si tu vas y le hablas a Rachel, y con tu encanto haces que te bese, te daremos $50 cada uno sino tu tendrás que pagarnos a nosotros- exclamo Víctor.

-acepto, van a ver que si aun no le gusto, después de que le hable caerá rendida a mis pies- dijo Garfield muy seguro de si mismo.

-ok, que tengas suerte Romeo- y cuando Garfield se fue, ambos se miraron cómplices y soltaron una carcajada.

-pobre Bestita, tendrá que pasar por una gran vergüenza- comento Víctor.

-se lo merece por interrumpirme cuando estaba a punto de poder besar por fin a Kory- expresó el pelinegro.

-si, también por interrumpir mi cita con Bee- y así se quedaron pensando en el gran espectáculo que se vendría.

**En la esquina de mi casa la encaré**

**Un piropo y arranque: **

"**¿Como puede una flor estar tan sola?"**

**Me gritó: "rajá de aquí ¿Quién te da bola?"**

Garfield se fue para su casa pero justo en la esquina se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Rachel Roth, su objetivo principal, se acerco despacio hacia ella y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

-¿Qué hace una flor como tu, aquí tan sola?-

-fuera de aquí, ¿Quién te da bola a ti? – comento ella al voltearse a ver quien era.

-pero preciosa si soy Gar tu chico- expreso sin perder su sonrisa.

-Gar lárgate, no me interesas- volvió a decir Rachel.

-pero ¿no te gusto?- pregunto confundido-

-ni aunque fueras el ultimo chico de la tierra, hazme un favor y desaparece que de ti nada quiero- y se marcho de allí dejando al chico ahí parado como un idiota.

**Que bolú!, que bolú!**

**Me cantaban en el club**

**Que bolú!, que bolú!**

**Como te cortó la luz**

**Tarjeta roja me sacó**

**Tarjeta roja le sacó**

**Y del juego le expulso**

Al otro día en la escuela, tenia entrenamiento de fútbol, y al llegar ahí todos se largaron a reír y lo señalaban diciendo "mira es el idiota que fue rechazado por Rachel" y otras cosas, salio corriendo de allí y se dirigió al aula, estaba muy avergonzado.

**Mis amigos se reían un montón**

**De mi enorme papelón**

**Coloradas me quedaron las orejas**

**Cuando me agarró la vieja**

Al entrar en el salón localizo a sus amigos en un rincón del aula, fue hacia ellos, pero al verlo llegar todos se comenzaron a reír como hace unos minutos.

-Gar, que tonto fuiste- le grito Dick entre risas.

-¡te la creíste! ¡Como te corto el rostro! ¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara!- expreso Víctor también riendo.

-¡me mintieron! ¡Y me hicieron cometer una estupidez! ¡Quede en ridículo!- exclamo enojado él.

-te lo merecías Bestita, por cierto ¡perdiste! Así que tienes que pagar- comento Dick.

-ay Gar no debiste de creerles a estos dos, solo te hicieron una broma- dijo Kory tratando de reprimir sus risas.

-¿de donde se te ocurrió que diciéndole un piropo a Rachel ibas a lograr algo con ella?- manifestó Bee divertida.

-¿Cómo saben ustedes todo eso?- interrogo el rubio.

-fácil, justo cuando ocurrió, el equipo de fútbol más nosotros pasábamos por esa calle y vimos todo- dijo Kory.

-además, ¿no sabes que si le dices algo así a Rachel su vieja va a venir y…-pero fue interrumpida por la puerta al abrirse fuertemente.

-¡donde esta ese mocoso! ¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima!- grito unas señora con unos cuantos años encima. Todos se corrieron dejando a Garfield en el medio del salón desprotegido.

-¡tu! ¡Tu eres Garfield! ¿No? ¡Eres un soez mocoso perro faldero con intenciones ocultas!, ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle esas cosas a mi hija? ¡Depravado! Te voy a enseñar como se trata a los hombres como tu- y le agarro la oreja estirándola y llevándolo afuera del salón.

-¡suélteme señora! ¡Me lastima!- gritaba Gar con las orejas ya rojas.

-no hasta que aprendas la lección jovencito- de pronto llego Rachel y al ver lo que pasaba corrió a detener a su madre.

-¡mamá! ¡Suéltalo!- exclamo Rachel.

-no hasta que este mocoso se disculpe contigo- respondió la madre.

-¡el no hizo nada malo!- comento ella.

-¡te falto el respeto! ¡Eso es imperdonable!- contesto aun furiosa.

-¡el solo quería llamar mi atención! ¡El lo hizo porque esta enamorado de mi! Y no sabía como hacer que le haga caso- pensó rápido esa respuesta y espero a que su madre se la creyera.

-¿en serio? Hubieras dicho eso antes, ¡mil disculpas jovencito!- dijo soltándole la oreja.

-no hay problema señora, entiendo que haya confundido mis intenciones, no soy muy bueno para tratar a las mujeres- expreso Garfield siguiéndole el juego a Rachel.

-bueno, si eso es todo, entonces me retiro, pasa cuando quieras por nuestra casa Garfield, adiós- y se marcho dejando a los otros dos solos en el pasillo.

**Para mí que nunca aprendo la lección**

**Cuando tenga la ocasión**

**A la barra le voy a meter la tapa**

**Si la vuelvo a cruzar no se me escapa**

-gracias- comento Garfield.

-no hay problema, no podía dejar que mi madre te haga eso- respondió ella.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pensé que con lo que paso, no me volverías a dirigir la palabra- expreso Gar.

-te mentí, tu me agradas, solo que estaba enojada contigo por ese tonto juego que hicieron- contesto Rachel.

-¿nos escuchaste? Lo siento, no es como tu crees, se que me acerque a ti por eso, pero igual siempre quise hablar contigo, solo que no me animaba y ese era el incentivo que necesitaba- dijo el rubio.

-y ¿Por qué querías acercarte a mi?- pregunto, simple curiosidad.

-porque…bueno… creo que mereces la verdad, me traes loco Rachel, se que no hemos hablado mucho y que cuando lo hacemos es solo para pelear pero igual me gustas- manifestó con sinceridad.

-tu también me gustas Garfield, es que nunca me a gustado alguien y a veces te comportas como un idiota y esa es mi manera de reaccionar- comento Rachel.

-comprendo, entonces… ¿te gustaría tratar?- interrogo él.

-¿de ser algo? Porque no, no tengo nada que perder- contesto ella.

-genial, ¡vamos!, quiero restregarles en la cara a esos dos la hermosa novia que me conseguí y de paso decirles que me deben $50 cada uno- expreso, ella solo se rió y lo siguió, no había que negarlo estaban contentos, talvez si valió la pena pasar esa vergüenza solo para lograr eso, aunque haya actuado como un idiota, en verdad valió la pena.

**Que bolú!, que bolú!**

**Me encantaban en el club**

**Que bolú!, que bolú!**

**Como te cortó la luz**

**Tarjeta roja me sacó**

**Tarjeta roja le sacó**

**Y del juego lo expulsó**

**¡Que bolú!**

**FIN…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, hace tiempo tenia esta idea en la cabeza, y por fin me anime a escribirla, como notaran aquí puse los verdaderos nombres, es que tenia ganas de hacer un fic con sus verdaderos nombres, y que no tenga nada de la serie, y lo hice, pero ya volveré con los otros. Por cierto quienes están esperando la actualización de mi fic "bromas y sus consecuencias" ténganme paciencia, mi compu se descompuso y ando por los cyber, pero no me gusta escribir allí, por favor esperenme un tiempo más prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Sayonara **


End file.
